Rose
by RaisaZahra
Summary: "hei,Kudo-kun apa kau tahu cara bunuh diri terbaik?"Tanya Shiho. Bunuh diri dengan 'ROSE' . mawar. bagaimana di saat putus asa Shinichi melakukannya? Cerita Oneshoot tentang Cinta dengan 'ROSE'


****saya Author baru,baru buat Account ini :P  
FF kedua saya..mohon Reviewnya ^^ Arigatou~

maaf kalau jelek,semoga suka

* * *

**deslaimer: Detective conan © Aoyama gosho,Saya cuma pinjam karakter ;)**

* * *

**ROSE**

**Depan Rumah Profesor Agasa 04.15 pm**

"hei,Kudo-kun apa kau tahu cara bunuh diri terbaik?"Tanya Shiho

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya Orang yang ditanyai—Shinichi Kudo—menjawab

"Aku hanya bertanya"Shiho Miyano melihat langit sore yang berwarna orange ke abu-abuan

"Jangan bilang kau mau bunuh diri"Shinichi menoleh ke arah Shiho yang sibuk melihat langit

"tidak"Shiho menggeleng,"sudah kubilang hanya bertanya,harus kuulangi berapa kali,tantei-kun?"

"Tidak ada yang baik"Jawab Shinichi

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku punya mawar?"Tanya Shiho,melihat aspal

"Aku tidak tahu"Shinichi mulai merasa Shiho aneh

"Aku akan bunuh diri dengan mawar"Kata Shiho,"Tapi aku tidak akan mempraktikkannya sekarang"

"Bagaimana bisa?bunuh diri dengan benda sebagus itu..pasti kau tidak tega"Kata Shinichi

"kau salah,tantei-kun"Shiho menggeleng,"aku malah tega kalau aku mengiris pergelangan tanganku dengan duri mawar"Shiho melihat bunga dipekarangan rumah profesor

"Itu akan mengotori kecintaanmu dengan mawar"Kata Shinichi

"Aku malah suka mati dengan sesuatu yang kusukai"Shiho tersenyum

"entahlah Shiho.."Shinichi membentuk mata setengah lingkaran,"kau memang aneh.."

"Kalau kau anggap aku aneh,aku juga anggap kamu aneh"Shiho juga menutup matanya setengah

"omong-omong tuan detektif,ada apa kamu berdiri di sini?tidak langsung pulang?"Tanya Shiho

"Oh..itu.."Shinichi mencari alasan

"oh,tentu saja..Putri-mu sudah menunggu"Shiho menangkap sosok Ran Mouri disana,"maaf aku seperti kutu di bunga mawar"Shiho berjalan,masuk ke rumah profesor Agasa

"yo,Ran..!"Shinichi mengangkat tangannya ke Ran,"lama sekali piketmu"Shinichi berjalan mendekat

"ah..gomen Shinichi"Ran dan Shinichi mengobrol

Dari balik jendela rumah bercat putih,tertutup kelambu berwarna biru muda,seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek tersenyum kecil,melihat kedua orang itu mengobrol.

**1 Minggu kemudian,di Rumah Profesor Agasa 5.11 pm**

"aku pulang,profesor.."Shiho masuk rumah

"Shiho-neechan..!"seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang menyapanya,"selamat datang"

"Halo"Shiho tersenyum,"Yoshida-chan"Shiho menaruh tas-nya

"panggil Ayumi dengan Ayumi ! agar kita menjadi akrab!"Ayumi protes,"neechan mirip Ai-Chan saja..memanggilku dengan Yoshida"

"begitukah?aku mirip temanmu yang.."Shiho memutar matanya ,"Namanya Haibara itu,ya?"

"iya..!Neechan sangat mirip Ai-Chan"Ayumi melompat sedikit,"Tapi..Ai-Chan pulang ke Amerika dengan Conan-kun.."Ayumi menundukkan wajahnya,"Tapi,Shiho-Neechan muncul menggantikan mereka berdua!"Ayumi mengangkat tangannya

"ya.."Shiho tersenyum,"Ayumi-chan sangat imut"

Sejak bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing,Shiho Miyano dan Shinichi kudo tak memberi tahu siapapun tentang mereka yang mengecil.

TING..TONG..

"Oh..ada tamu,neechan"Ayumi menunjuk ke pintu

"Profesor mana?"Tanya Shiho

"Profesor sedang mandi,neechan"jelas Ayumi

"Kamu tidak datang bersama kojima-kun dan tsuburaya-kun,Ayumi-chan?"Tanya Shiho

"Mmm..mmm.."Ayumi menggeleng,"Ayumi datang kesini karena mau membetulkan lencana detktif ayumi yang rusak"jelas Ayumi menunjukkan lencana detektifnya

"Biar kusimpan"Shiho membuka tangannya didepan tangan Ayumi,"nanti akan kuberikan ke profesor,Ayumi-chan"Shiho tersenyum

"Woii.."Suara terdengar dari luar

"oh iya..tadi kan ada yang bertamu.."Ayumi menunjuk pintu

"Aku sudah tahu siapa dia"Mata Shiho menjadi separuh,"masuklah,Kudo-kun!"

"Wah.. Shinichi-Niichan,ya?"Mata Ayumi membesar,"belakangan ini Shinichi-niichan sering datang ke sini,ya?"

"Oi..Haib-eh-bukan-Miyano..pintunya terkunci.."Shinichi didepan mencoba membuka pintu

"terkunci,ya?"Kata Shiho,"Kau tau kan cara membukanya?"

"Oi..Oi.."Shinichi membentuk muka kesal,mata separuh lingkaran dan mulut miring

CKREK,Shiho memutar kuncinya,pintu terbuka

"masuklah"Shiho membuka pintu,"Lihat,ada Yoshida-Chan yang manis di sana"

"Shinichi-niichan..!"Ayumi menyapa Shinichi,"Niichan datang dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri,Ayumi-Chan"Shiho menjawab,"Entah dimana dia meninggalkan putrinya"

"Haib-eh-bukan-Miyano.."Shinichi memasang mata setengah lingkaran

PRIP..PRIP..

"Ah,Ibu Ayumi..mengirim pesan agar Ayumi pulang.."Ayumi menutup lagi handphone _pink_ nya,"Arigatou untuk lencana detektifnya,ya..Pai-Pai Shiho Neechan dan Shinichi niichan!"

Ayumi keluar,"Hoi,Haibara"Panggil Shinichi

"Apa?"Tanya Shiho,"Oh ya,jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu _lagi_"Shiho menyilangkan tangannya

HENING..

"Jadi,apa tujuanmu kesini,Tantei-kun?"Tanya Shiho menyeruput Teh,  
"entah"Shinichi mengangkat bahu

"belakangan ini kau makin sering ke sini"Kata Shiho,"apa Putri mu itu tidak mencarimu?"Shiho menaruh tehnya di meja

"Siapa peduli"Kata Shinichi,dengan mata setengah,dia menggerak-gerakkan remote,mencari chanel yang bagus

"Hah?"Mata Shiho membesar,"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hampir putus dengannya"ekspresi Shinichi hampir sama,"Baik,aku harus pulang"Shinichi mengangkat Tas-nya,"Yo,Haibara"Shinichi mendekati pintu dan keluar

"Eh?"Mata Shiho masih besar,"lho..mawar merah.."Shiho mengambilnya,"_sejak kapan ada di sini..atau..Shinichi yang bawa?tunggu..jangan-jangan.."_Mata Shiho membesar lagi

**Satu hari setelah kemarin Depan Rumah Shinichi 5.05 pm**

"Tunggu Kudo-kun"Shiho masih mengikuti Shinichi

"hm?"Wajah Shinichi memamerkan wajah 'kesal' mulut miringdan mata separuh lingkaran

"Apa itu?!"Shiho melihat apa yang di tas Shinichi,"Mawar merah!?"

"Ya..kurasa kau sudah paham artinya,Haibara"Kata Shinichi memasukkan kunci rumah ke pintu rumahnya

"Kau mau.."Mata Shiho membesar dan berwarna biru

"Ikutlah denganku..dan kau akan melihatnya,dengan mata kepalamu sendiri"Shinichi tersenyum sedih

"Tunggu Kudo!"Suara Ai membesar,Ia terlihat ketakutan dan khawatir,"kau mengikuti cara gila yang dulu kupikirkan?!"Shiho menarik tangan Shinichi

Shinichi mengambil 5 tangkai mawar itu dari tas-nya

"Kudo-kun!"Shiho melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Shinichi,"Kau frustasi karena putus dengannya!?"

Shinichi mengangguk lalu menggeleng,Shinichi membelakangi Shiho,didepan jendela yang memancarkan warna orange abu-abu

"eh?"Mata Shiho mulai mengecil saat Shinichi menoleh padanya dengan senyum

"Sayangnya..Aku tidak frustasi..aku malah sangat senang"Shinichi memajukan mawarnya,didepan urat nadi tangannya dan di depan kepala Shiho

"Untukmu"Kata Shinichi,"Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang 'cara melamar putri itu dengan memberinya mawar' begitu kan..?"

"K-Kudo-kun.."Mata Shiho normal,malah makin menyipit,"Terimakasih.."

"Terimalah..Miyano Shiho.."Shinichi memajkan wajahnya ke depan bunga mawar

"aku juga.."Shiho memegang mawarnya,diatas tangan Shinichi

"awas,durinya menyakitkan"Shinichi merenggangkan tanganya

"Kudo-kun.."Shiho menyipitkan matanya

Wajah keduanya bertemu,hidungnya bersentuhan,menangkap mata satu sama lain,tetapi..bibirnya..dibatasi kebahagiaan mawar..

**_Rose,_**

**_THE END_**

_By:RaisaZahra_


End file.
